Makin' Bacon
"you are the embodiment of everything bad on tf2tags. You make shitty posts and when somebody tells you that they are shitty you decide "Oh, what an asshole, let me go downvote everything he's ever done out of pure rage" the only asshole here is you. I bet you didn't even read 99% of the tags you downvoted because you were so wrapped up in being a fucking asshole that you just wanted me to lose points for trying to help. See if anyone wants to help you now, asshole." ''- Makin' Bacon after being missbombed by new tagger and shitposter, Makin' Bacon is a user of TF2tags and the creator of "The shittiest bacon on the west side of TF2Tags." Nobody knows what gender a strip of bacon qualifies as, but Makin' Bacon swears it is a toaster. Synopsis Makin' Bacon is the only known Canadian on TF2Tags. Bacon is also probably one of the youngest taggers on TF2Tags, but let's not go into detail. Bacon likes science fiction and fantasy movies (among them being the ''Star Wars ''films) and it's favorite video games are Team Fortress 2 and Nuclear Throne. Bacon's real name is Alex. History Makin' Bacon's first tag was an unoriginal GabeN joke called "[http://tf2tags.com/view-86446 The Gabengineer," which received misses almost immediately. Makin' Bacon is relatively new to TF2tags, joining August 6th of 2015, however it has gotten to know what is and is not a good tag (Usually). Bacon has been a part of many TF2Tags riots such as the bring back misses campaign, one of the taggenings, and began the Hunt to Behead CP. Relationships During its early days, Bacon did not get along with many taggers, among them being A Fucking Idiot. Makin' Bacon commented stating that AFI's tags were "complete shit," not knowing that AFI's goal in TF2Tags was to reach Negative Hale's Own. AFI responded by calling Bacon's tags equally shitty. Since then Bacon has developed a respect for AFI and his tags. More recently, Makin' Bacon absolutely fucking hated because of an incident where [@ℳⓦ asked why nobody liked his tags, bacon responded with "because your tags have either been done before, or they are shitty. Here is some help" and posted a link to the [http://tf2-tags-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Memes jokes and memes page on this site. [@ℳⓦ responded not in words or text, but by going to bacon's profile and missbombing every single tag he had currently made. This enraged bacon more than any shitstorm or riot that ever took place on TF2Tags, causing him to respond with the quote at the top of this page. They have recently apologized to each other and all is currently well between the two. Trivia *Makin' Bacon hates new taggers, mainly because their first tags end up worse than it's, which in it's mind, means A LOT. *Makin' Bacon was among the first to join the bring back misses movement *Makin' Bacon hates bronies, weeaboos, FNAF fags, and furries. *Makin' Bacon hates the Phlogistinator, because it requires no skill. *Makin' Bacon is unable to play W+M1 Pyro and only uses it's secondary and melee weapons unless it absolutely needs to use it's flamethrower. *Makin' Bacon hates Minions. *Makin' Bacon hates the Potassium Bonnet but enjoys real bananas. *Makin' Bacon hates modern music, television, and people. *Makin' Bacon is described as a "Slightly Less Texan Engineer." Makin' Bacon says it is more than slightly because it is Canadian. *Many taggers (*COUGH* JESSE *COUGH*) have called Bacon a communist. *Makin' Bacon commited the worst crime on TF2Tags; voting up a tag made by A Fucking Idiot. *Makin' Bacon has been killed by Jesse many times. *Makin' Bacon is the creator of the Tag Wars series which was then used by RD/Assassin_Husband.exe, but eventually Bacon got the rights back and created the Tag Wars prequels and Tag Wars The Dos Awakens. *Makin' Bacon's representative item is the golden frying pan. *Makin' Bacon sexually identifies as a toaster. *Makin' Bacon carries a large amount of horse tranquilizer in case Smash Z shifts into maximum overdrive and needs to be stopped. *Makin' Bacon's preferred class is the Pyro.